darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank and Renown
Ranking up in Dark Forces is not a matter of pure statistical calculation, but more a matter of role play, activity, and merit. We do not require Renown tracking, though it is recommended so Elders can maintain a general idea of where a character stands. Keeping track of Renown is up to the player and remains only one of many factors considered during rank challenges. Regardless of tracking, however, a character should occasionally undergo a Rite of Accomplishment to announce to their peers that they are making efforts to push towards a higher rank. Renown is best described as a marker and suggestion of when it is an appropriate time for a character to challenge an elder for rank. High Renown does not guarantee any kind of success in a rank challenge, though it can (and should) inform Elders of character merit and the appropriate level of challenge difficulty. Keep in mind that Renown can be mitigated by other factors (such as length of time played, OOC attitude and conduct, etc.), so again, Renown-tracking is not the last word when it comes to gaining rank. GMs are not required to dole out Renown, but should be prepared to offer a suggestion for Renown awards or penalties concerning their scene(s) if asked. A GM's decision should be respected, but we realize that sometimes mature communication can not solve every argument, so please contact a wizard for a final ruling in those circumstances. See such resources as the Garou Renown Chart for more information concerning renown awards and penalties. = Rank Bonuses and Rights= The following experience levels are suggested for the listed ranks. All ranks start at base permanent renown for that rank unless a wizard states otherwise. See Character Generation for more information. * Cub: Experience 0 - 1 * Rank 1/Cliath: Experience 0 - 1 * Rank 2/Fostern: Experiences 1 - 3 * Rank 3/Adren: Experience 2 - 3 * Rank 4/Athro: Experience 4 * Rank 5/Elder: Experience 5 * Rank 6/Legend: Experience 6 Any attempts to apply for ranks higher than Adren straight out of chargen will almost certainly be laughed at. You have been warned. Also, while every changing breed has its own way of doing things, most are similar to the Garou. Check each breed's section (and splatbook) for how they differ from the below. *Rights: While every changing breed has its own way of doing things, most are similar to the Garou: As it states in the Litany, those lower in station must defer to those higher. As a Garou rises in rank, he gains the benefit of having younger and lower-ranked Garou defer to him. When a character has advanced to Rank 3 or higher, he is known throughout werewolf society. But with this fame comes responsibility, as werewolves of higher rank are expected to lead and look after those lower in station, guard caerns from attack and embark on quests to help the sept and tribe. *Challenging: Lawful challenges are also governed by rank. A Garou can challenge someone who is only one rank higher than himself. Therefore, a Rank 1 Garou can challenge a Rank 2 superior, but he cannot challenge a Rank 3 werewolf. *Self-Control: Characters of high rank have disciplined themselves so much that they are much less likely to frenzy. The following chart shows the frenzy bonus a Garou gains as his rank rises. ** Cub: - ** Rank 1/Cliath: - ** Rank 2/Fostern: - ** Rank 3/Adren: +1 to frenzy difficulties ** Rank 4/Athro: +2 to frenzy difficulties ** Rank 5/Elder: +2 to frenzy difficulties, 5+ successes needed to frenzy ** Rank 6/Legend: +2 to frenzy difficulties, 6+ successes needed to frenzy = Temporary and Permanent Renown = * Note: Renown should always be secondary to role play. Such opportunities as converting temporary Renown into Permanent Renown should be performed on-screen for fun rather than a quick means of getting closer to rank. Renown occurs in two forms: Temporary points and Permanent points. To rank up, a certain number of permanent points are required, usually based on auspice. Permanent points, however, are never simply awarded; temporary points are what can be earned through action and deed. A character's pool of temporary renown points has no limit, but 10 points of temporary renown must be acquired to earn 1 permanent renown point in the appropriate category. There are two methods of transforming these temporary points into permanent points. The first is to convince another shifter of the same race (of equal or higher Rank to the character, and not of the character's pack) to perform the Rite of Accomplishment. The second, and more dangerous, is to challenge an elder when the character has the requisite number of temporary Renown. Should he succeed, he gains a point of permanent Renown; if he fails he doesn't. Either way, he loses all temporary Renown in that category. Finally, losing temporary renown can have serious consequences. If a character doesn't have sufficient temporary Renown to make up for a deficit, a point of permanent Renown is converted into 10 temporary Renown in order to make up the difference. For instance, Caldwell Fire-Licker succumbed to temptation and mated with another Garou. The player of Fire-Licker checks the chart and receives a ruling from wizard, noting that their character loses five temporary Honor and three temporary Wisdom for his transgression. Caldwell has 3 permanent Honor, but only 2 temporary Honor; he drops to 0 temporary Honor, converts a point of permanent Honor into 10 temporary Honor, and subtracts the remaining three points. Caldwell winds up with 2 permanent Honor and 7 temporary Honor. On Dark Forces, we do not require that characters who drop below the Renown requirements for their rank immediately lose that rank. They may, however, be treated as if they have lost that rank until they somehow manage to redeem themselves. Further, being satired (and thus actually losing rank) is a very possible consequence for those who lose too much Renown or consistently screw up. *Note: Yes, you should keep track of all your renown bonuses and penalties. Do so on your character sheet so we know where points are coming from or why they're being removed. Failure to do so will likely result in problems down the road. = Rank Among the Garou = In mechanics terms, rank is determined by a Garou's renown in the categories of Glory, Wisdom, and Honor. Different Auspices require different amounts in each to progress in rank, as detailed below. Renown is gained through IC actions and events, such as hunting down a Wyrm-beast, or teaching an important Rite. Nearly anything a Garou does in their daily life can have an effect on their renown (for good or ill). A list of possible renown rewards and demerits can be found here Different shifting breeds have their own ideas as to what constitutes both renown and Rank, and thus have their own sections. Ragabash # Cliath: Any combination of 3 # Fostern: Any combination of 7 # Adren: Any combination of 12 # Athro: Any combination of 17 # Elder: Any combination of 24 # Legend: Wizard discretion. Theurge # Cliath: Glory 0, Honor 0, Wisdom 3 # Fostern: Glory 1, Honor 0, Wisdom 5 # Adren: Glory 2, Honor 1, Wisdom 7 # Athro: Glory 4, Honor 2, Wisdom 9 # Elder: Glory 5, Honor 3, Wisdom 10 # Legend: Wizard discretion. Philodox # Cliath: Glory 0, Honor 3, Wisdom 0 # Fostern: Glory 1, Honor 5, Wisdom 1 # Adren: Glory 3, Honor 7, Wisdom 4 # Athro: Glory 3, Honor 9, Wisdom 7 # Elder: Glory 4, Honor 10, Wisdom 9 # Legend: Wizard discretion. Galliard # Cliath: Glory 2, Honor 0, Wisdom 1 # Fostern: Glory 4, Honor 0, Wisdom 3 # Adren: Glory 6, Honor 1, Wisdom 5 # Athro: Glory 8, Honor 2, Wisdom 6 # Elder: Glory 10, Honor 3, Wisdom 8 # Legend: Wizard discretion. Ahroun # Cliath: Glory 2, Honor 1, Wisdom 0 # Fostern: Glory 5, Honor 3, Wisdom 1 # Adren: Glory 7, Honor 5, Wisdom 1 # Athro: Glory 9, Honor 7, Wisdom 2 # Elder: Glory 10, Honor 8, Wisdom 3 # Legend: Wizard discretion. = Rank Among the Gurahl = Gurahl venerate the ideals of Honor, Succor, and Wisdom. Their Ranks are gained by having the total amount of renown listed below, in any combination of these three categories. # Kovi (Child): 4 renown # Verden (Brother, Sister): 8 # Sorna (Aunt, Uncle): 12 # Talchwi (Mother, Father): 24 # Matae (Grandmother, Grandfather): 32 # Great Grandfather, Great Grandmother: Wizard Discretion = Rank Among the Bastet = Bastet venerate the ideals of Ferocity, Honor and Cunning. Their Ranks are gained by having the total amount of renown listed below, in any combination of these three categories. # Tekhmet: 3 Renown # Aka: 10 Renown # Tilau: 15 Renown # Ilani: 20 Renown # Bon Bhat: 25 Renown = Rank Among the Corax = Corax venerate the ideals of Glory, Honor, and Wisdom. Their Ranks are gained by having the total amounts of renown listed below. # Oviculum: Glory 0, Honor 0, Wisdom 3 # Neocornix: Glory 0, Honor 0, Wisdom 6 # Ales: Glory 1, Honor 2, Wisdom 8 # Volucris: Glory 2, Honor 3, Wisdom 10 # Corvus: Glory 3, Honor 5, Wisdom 10 = Rank Among the Ananasi = Ananasi follow the ideals of Cunning (Wyrm), Obedience (Weaver), and Wisdom (Wyld), with each of their Aspects having different requirements for rank. Their different ranks have no associated terminology, and are indicated through subtle markings on the skin/carapace, which are easily missed by non-Ananasi. Tenere (Weaver) # Cunning 0, Obedience 3, Wisdom 0 # Cunning 1, Obedience 5, Wisdom 1 # Cunning 3, Obedience 7, Wisdom 4 # Cunning 4, Obedience 9, Wisdom 6 # Cunning 6, Obedience 10, Wisdom 7 Hatar (Wyrm) # Cunning 3, Obedience 0, Wisdom 0 # Cunning 5, Obedience 1, Wisdom 1 # Cunning 7, Obedience 4, Wisdom 3 # Cunning 9, Obedience 6, Wisdom 4 # Cunning 10, Obedience 7, Wisdom 6 Kumoti (Wyld) # Cunning 0, Obedience 0, Wisdom 3 # Cunning 1, Obedience 1, Wisdom 5 # Cunning 4, Obedience 3, Wisdom 7 # Cunning 6, Obedience 4, Wisdom 9 # Cunning 7, Obedience 6, Wisdom 10 = Rank Among the Mokole = Gumgagan and Mokole-Mbembe Striking and Warding Suns #Hatchling: 1 Glory, 1 Honor, 1 Wisdom #Son/Daughter: 4 Glory, 2 Honor, 2 Wisdom #Brother/Sister: 6 Glory, 3 Honor, 3 Wisdom #Father/Mother: 8 Glory, 4 Honor, 4 Wisdom #Grandfather/Grandmother: 10 Glory, 5 Honor, 5 Wisdom Unshading and Crowning Suns #Hatchling: 1 Glory, 1 Honor, 1 Wisdom #Son/Daughter: 2 Glory, 4 Honor, 2 Wisdom #Brother/Sister: 3 Glory, 6 Honor, 3 Wisdom #Father/Mother: 4 Glory, 8 Honor, 4 Wisdom #Grandfather/Grandmother: 5 Glory, 10 Honor, 5 Wisdom Concealing and Gathering Suns #Hatchling: 1 Glory, 1 Honor, 1 Wisdom #Son/Daughter: 2 Glory, 2 Honor, 4 Wisdom #Brother/Sister: 3 Glory, 3 Honor, 6 Wisdom #Father/Mother: 4 Glory, 4 Honor, 8 Wisdom #Grandfather/Grandmother: 5 Glory, 5 Honor, 10 Wisdom Shining Suns #Hatchling: 3 of any combination #Son/Daughter: 9 of any combination #Brother/Sister: 14 of any combination #Father/Mother: 19 of any combination #Grandfather/Grandmother: 24 of any combination Makara and Zhong Lung See the Garou renown rankings with the following equivalents between auspices: = Rank Among the Kitsune = Kitsune venerate the ideals of Chie (Wisdom), Toku (Honor), and Kagayaki (Glory). *Nogitsune: 0 Chie, 0 Toku, 0 Kagayaki ;Doshi #Yakan: 2 Chie, 1 Toku, 0 Kagayaki #Kiko: 4 Chie, 3 Toku, 0 Kagayaki #Koryo: 6 Chie, 5 Toku, 1 Kagayaki #Reiko: 8 Chie, 7 Toku, 2 Kagayaki #Tenko: 10 Chie, 9 Toku, 3 Kagayaki ;Eji #Yakan: 1 Chie, 1 Toku, 1 Kagayaki #Kiko: 3 Chie, 2 Toku, 2 Kagayaki #Koryo: 4 Chie, 4 Toku, 4 Kagayaki #Reiko: 7 Chie, 5 Toku, 5 Kagayaki #Tenko: 8 Chie, 8 Toku, 6 Kagayaki ;Gurutsushi #Yakan: 2 Chie, 1 Toku, 0 Kagayaki #Kiko: 3 Chie, 3 Toku, 1 Kagayaki #Koryo: 6 Chie, 4 Toku, 2 Kagayaki #Reiko: 8 Chie, 6 Toku, 3 Kagayaki #Tenko: 10 Chie, 8 Toku, 4 Kagayaki ;Kataribe #Yakan: 1 Chie, 1 Toku, 1 Kagayaki #Kiko: 3 Chie, 3 Toku, 1 Kagayaki #Koryo: 5 Chie, 5 Toku, 2 Kagayaki #Reiko: 7 Chie, 7 Toku, 3 Kagayaki #Tenko: 9 Chie, 9 Toku, 4 Kagayaki = Rank Among the Ratkin = The total number of permanent Renown points (of Infamy, Cunning, or Obligation) determines a Ratkins rank. Which category those points are in doesn't really matter. #Rakka: 3 #Voto: 7 #Tava: 15 #Teppen: 23 #Rrrrr't: 30 = Rank Among the Rokea = = Rank Among the Nagah = Category:Reference